fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Unsolved mysteries and resolved mysteries
Mimi Cadiz Too many unsolved mysteries remain mystery until some are resolved as it makes sense. 1) Mimi Cadiz takes the leadership position from the votes of the Xiamen. She is overstressed by the criticisms of the Xiamen. This caused her going crazy and mad. What's the result of that since long time? No one knew. 2) Mimi Cadiz seems to control the stress, study her powers, and control her powers well. However, she forgets about her halluncinations from her stress and delusional mind. She turns ulgy. 3) In an issue of Xia Space Shuttle Explosion, she feels overwhelmed by the Xia crews and does not want to lead the group because of what's happening to Xiamen and her in the past. 4) In an issue of the Fascinating Zemo Monners, the story reveals of what would she do if no one listens to her and anyone insults her offensively. It also comes with a price for her to see the death of her teammates. This causes her more hallunication and crazier to become something deadlier and more dangerous than she was. She went from Mystery Girl to Flash Girl. Flash Girl may be the final stage in which she reach to maximum crazy level and unstable mental statement and overloading power level. This explains why she will be the result of what's what happening to her if no one listens to her back in the Xiamen issue and now it shows that she will. 5) After the Fascinating Zemo Monners event in the Classical Xiamen issue, Flash Girl version is ended as Raven remains unknown to the team. The team assumes that Raven is the same Mimi Cadiz of Xiamen. She becomes coldheart, mean, dark, and hallunicated by the haunted of Fascinating Zemo Monners event and herself as Flash Girl. She is trying to keep herself out of the troubles, but she does not know that she can not handle too many personalities one step at one time. Her personalities define herself to be the one who she must be what she become of. She can not make a decision yet to come. As a result of that, she is unaware of that she was somewhere in her telepathic mindscape while she leaves her body walking as Raven. She is gone crazy and mad to give her personality--Raven. Raven finally shows the anger toward the Classical Xiamen and Jah that the only rule is ban the team or follow my order, period! There's no second chance! Jah adores Raven's fierce personality but she does not realize that is not normal mental health for Mimi. 6) When she fights her own personalities--Flash, Raven, and other one as she claims that she had entities who possessed her. In the Psi Factor and Psi Force issues, Psych, Psi Girl, and Psyche are trying to figure out what's making them not understand those are not entities, but Danize kept saying entities are there. Psych, Psyche, and Psyche knew there are no entities but they saw those entities, but they wonder what they are not what they thought as entities. Psyche explains the whole emotions are scaring her the hell out and it's overwhelming. Psych says that she should have merged with Danize, but it didn't work that way because something has taken her somewhere is not real. Psi Girl realizes that she is fooled by the mind of someone. They are manipulated by Mimi Cadiz, the one is not aware of that she is doing this. 7) After the entities who Danize claims to be destroyed successfully, Danize kept telling the team that she gives Psych, Psi Girl, and Glory a thank for saving her life and destroy three entities. In fact, Psych, Psi Girl, and Psyche has not done anything to destroy entities from Danize. As the hallucination continues, Mimi Cadiz is feared that anyone would die in her mind with her expansive telepathic mind. She feels good to know the numbers in her telepathic mind in which worries Psi Girl so much. She calls the team--Vovacious Xia Corpartions. Psi Girl distrusts Mimi Cadiz's words and secretly gives Armstrong something to know about her situation. Tachot tells Psi Girl that she already knew that Jah told her. Psi Girl is shocked by this. Tachot explains that Jah was there and Glory wasn't normal as well. After that Glory fixed herself and Jah left, no one knows what's going on with Mimi Cadiz's mind lately. Psi Girl wonders if that Tachot is resisting to telepathy. Tachot says, "Yes, but Psych. Psi GIrl is shocked to know what's bad part coming. Mimi Cadiz wants to know if Tachot is there by using Psych's powers to pry into Tachot's mind without letting TAchot know that Mimi did it. Tachot realizes that Psych has nothing to do with it. 8) When Red Tabby lets Tachot joins her team, Tachot faces Aluta's telepathic powers and experiences the difference betweenn Aluta and Mimi's powers. Tachot thanks Red Tabby and informs her that she hates this because someone has been prying into her mind. She learns of Mimi Cadiz's dark side. She comes to talk to the Original Xiamen without Pter and Mimi and discuss about what she experience from telepaths. She explains that Psych's not far enough power and it's somewhat little unstable. Psi Girl's hard working on her telepathy. It's a little balance. Mimi--out of control. Glory--went crazy, psychological reverse, and normal. This is what we need to find out about Mimi anytime. 9) Mimi faces the reduced numbers of the FIrstrate Xia event as a result of what Tachot wonders what will cause Mimi go crazier than she was. She went out of control. She disappears. No one has seen her since Firstrate Xia. She is assumed to be dead. 10) Mimi Cadiz becomes powerless. No one has understood how caused Mimi Cadiz lose the telepathic powers. She has no memory of the whole parts of what she shared with the Xia and Zemo as well. She lost all her memories. SHe knows who she is--Mimi Kate Cadiz. She never heard of Mystery Girl, Danize, Raven, etc. 11) Remembering that day, Mimi Kate Cadiz screamed out in an agony for the second time like she did see Jah dead. She must lose her mind completely and gave the world a telepathic stroke. Accordingly to Phi's story, Phi finds the telepathic energy from that cause is coming from Mimi Cadiz. She finds it fascinating and informs that Mimi Cadiz does not have telepathy ever since she first time met Zemo. 12) Learning the fact that Mimi Kate Cadiz is not really a natural telepath after all. Mimi has been fighting her whole life to battle the telepathic powers to end it all for once and all. The hallunction has been affected her from using the telepathic powers as she calls whatever she is seeing as an entity--Raven, Flash Girl, so on. She really destroyed all these personalities or psyches from telepathic powers in which it made it look so real.